MAYBE SOMEDAY
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: A sus veintidós años, Sakura tiene una gran vida. Pero todo cambia Pero todo cambia cuando lo descubre engañándola con Anko, y ahora tiene que decidir qué kura queda cautivada por Sasuke Uchiha, su misterioso vecino. No puede apartar sus ojos de él o dejar de escucharlo tocar guitarra todos los días en su balcón. Y hay algo sobre Sakura que Sasuke no puede ignorar, tampoco
1. SINOPSIS

**MAYBE SOMEDAY**

SINOPSIS

A sus veintidós años, Sakura tiene una gran vida: Está en la universidad, tiene un trabajo estable, está enamorada de su maravilloso novio y está viviendo con su mejor amiga Anko. Pero todo cambia cuando lo descubre engañándola con Anko, y ahora tiene que decidir qué hacer.

Sakura queda cautivada por Sasuke Uchiha, su misterioso vecino. No puede apartar sus ojos de él o dejar de escucharlo tocar guitarra todos los días en su balcón. Y hay algo sobre Sakura que Sasuke no puede ignorar, tampoco. Cuando su inevitable encuentro ocurre, pronto descubren que se necesitan el uno al otro en más de un sentido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola gente :D**

 **Aquí ando una vez más entregándoles una historia de mi pareja favorita del anime, Sasusaku. Esta es mi adaptación a la increíble novela de Colleen Hoover MAYBE SOMEDAY**

 **Y bueno espero les guste, porque cuando lo leí no pude dejar de pensar en Sasuke y Sakura. Tambíen espero que lean en serio mis demás historias y dejen su lindos reviews.**


	2. prólogo

**MAYBE SOMEDAY**

 **ACLARACIONES: Esta historia es una adaptación realizada por mi del hermoso libro Maybe Someday de Colleen Hoover va a estar narrado tanto como por Sakura como Sasuke, ya sin más espero que les guste y a leer se ha dicho.**

 **PRÓLOGO.**

 **Sakura**

Su nariz sangra gracias a mi puñetazo, si acabo de golpear a alguien y es nada más y nada menos que la que se supone era mí mejor amiga, Anko. Verla así me trae tristeza que rápidamente es sustituida por ira, no puedo creer que siga teniendo piedad de una persona que es tan perra. Alzo mi puño de nuevo preparándolo para lanzarle un nuevo puñetazo en su ahora hinchada nariz.

Desgraciadamente, Kakashi se mete antes de que lance otro puñetazo en su cara, así que lo golpeo causándole el menor daño. Nada comparado a lo que me hicieron, maldita sea; desearía que mi dolor se les transmitiera en cada fibra de sus asquerosos cuerpos. Bajo mi mirada a mi mano que previamente los había golpeado, la veo hinchada.

Vaya que andar golpeando gente es doloroso, no es como si me imaginara el sentir golpear a alguien en mi vida, no soy de esa clase de perdonas pero a lo que parece hoy es un día que sin duda hace la excepción. Respiro hondo cuando observo mi teléfono que antes vibró, un mensaje de Sasuke y nuevamente las ganas de golpear a alguien en específico aparecen, me gustaría darle un buen puñetazo.

 _ **Sasuke:**_ _¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres venir y quedarte hasta que pare de llover o algo así?_

Niego con la cabeza aunque sé que no me ve, sé que si voy le lanzaré un buen puñetazo y si mi mano de por si me duele y está hinchada, quedará peor. Trato de relajarme un poco así que me dirijo un poco hacia el balcón y o veo ahí en las penumbras de la noche de lluvia, sus ojos oscuros resaltan y ven hacia los mío, se encuentra apoyado cerca del marco de su ventanal, me lanza una sonrisa de arrepentimiento y muy suave que casi me hacen olvidar el porqué le quiero golpear, casi. Mueve con una mano su despeinado cabello que hace que me revele una cara de quizá preocupación o pesar que es la más probable.

Lo ignoro pero me doy la vuelta antes para enseñarle el dedo del medio que bien merecido se lo tiene, veo de reojo que niega y se encoge de hombros y se desliza a su departamento para luego cerrar la puerta. Coloco mi teléfono en mi bolsillo para no mojarlo y miro a mí alrededor y veo como ha pasado el verano aquí en Texas, en este complejo departamental donde he vivido por más de dos meses. El patio luce seco y sin vida debido al calor y es ahora donde me siento más identificada, las plantas están como yo. Marchitas y sin vida.

Miro lo patética que estoy ahora, sentada en la fuente de cemento que da a las plantas muertas, me decido rápido en tomar un taxi, no tengo ni idea de a donde me dirigiré pero prefiero cualquier lugar menos estese que podría regresar a casa de mis padres pero no quiero escuchar en estos momentos sus " _te lo dijimos"_ ya me los imagino.

 _Te dijimos que no te mudaras lejos hija._

 _Te dijimos que no tomaras en serio esa relación, no nos agradaba nada._

 _Hubieras estudiado per-leyes y nada de esto hubiera pasado._

 _¿Lo ves? te dijimos que al golpear pusieras el dedo pulgar en la parte exterior del puño…_

Bueno quizá lo ultimo no, pues no creo que mis padres me enseñarían a golpear, aunque deberían. Bendita lluvia que solo jode en los momentos adecuados, como hoy, ahora; suelto una pequeña risa y veo un taxi. Por fin, me subo mientras el taxista me ayuda a subir mi equipaje y me doy cuenta que deje caer mi bolso mientras golpeaba a Anko, así que mi día puede empeorar, menuda suerte.

—Lo siento— le digo al taxista— Creo que mejor me quedo aquí, muchas gracias de todos modos.

Si tan solo fuera tan valiente para ir por mi bolso, iría al hotel que está a menos de un kilometro de aquí, el conductor saca mis maletas y se va con una cara como de que mi cancelación fuese un alivio para él. ¿Tan patética me veré? Así que me regreso de nuevo a sentarme donde estaba, me pongo a pensar en lo que pudiera pasar si vuelvo, como dejé todo y cosas así. Y si mando a alguien por mi bolso… ¿Anko y Kakashi se lo darán? No tiene ni un día que tengo veintidós y ya odio esta edad, pensar que me quedan 364 días de este número maldito. Vaya ahora lloro, la vida apesta ahora sé que es tener un corazón roto.

—Date prisa que llueve mucho.

Alzo la vista y veo a una chica pelirroja delante de mí con un paraguas, moviendo un pié desesperada. Me estoy mojando, apúrate su voz suena demandante e irritada, miro atentamente a la chica y veo que trae un uniforme de Hooters*, me toma mi mano y con una rabieta me levanta Sasuke me dijo que harías algo así… Me tengo que ir al trabajo así que sígueme y te mostraré el apartamento Toma una de las maletas y la sigo, solo por el motivo de que se llevó mi maleta y la quiero de vuelta.

Mientras subimos grita —No sé por cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte, pero solo te digo una cosa. No entres a mi habitación, está prohibido.

Llegamos a un apartamento y abre la puerta sin siquiera mirarme observo hacia la puerta y veo un helecho, muy frondoso, es como si se burlara del ardiente verano de Texas. Le sonrío a la planta orgullosa de ella. Miro hacia dentro del apartamento es demasiado similar al que tenía con Anko, lo que no hay aquí es una puta traicionera o sus platos sucios y ropa por doquier; veo a la chica que deja mi maleta y se hace a un lado esperando que haga algo.

Veo que pone los ojos en blanco y me introduce más al apartamento —¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por lo menos hablas, pelirrosa?— Se voltea y cierra la puerta luego se da la vuelta algo sorprendida— No eres… —dice se golpea en la frente y dice un poco obvia —Dios, eres sorda.

Me sorprendo por su deducción, ¿sorda? Entonces ella me interrumpe.

—Dios Karin, eres una perra insensible a veces— murmura y se frota las manos en la cara para gemir.

Vaya esta chica sí que me sorprende, admito que si es medio perra pero hace su esfuerzo por no serlo. Me mira y empieza a hablar.

—¡TENGO… QUE… IR… A… TRABAJAR…AHORA!— Me grita y habla muy lento me hago para atrás dando a entender que la escucho— ¡SASUKE… ESTÁ… EN… SE... CUARTO! —Y se marcha sin siquiera dejarle aclarar que escucho perfectamente.

Me encuentro de pie empapada, sin saber que hacer o pensar, pensar que estoy en el apartamento de la única persona además de Anko y Kakashi con la que estoy furiosa… ¿Por qué enviaría a su novia psicópata de Hooters* a por mí, saco mi teléfono y comienzo a escribirle, cuando su puerta abre. Lo veo traer en sus manos mantas y una almohada, me mira y me quedo sin aliento. Esos ojos oscuros son tan penetrantes e intensos, es increíblemente guapo de hecho más de cómo se nota a la distancia, mil veces mejor.

A pesar de su rostro atractivo y aspecto un tanto inocente, quiero gritarle reclamar el porqué duró más de dos semanas en decirme es un engañoso. No entiendo haber tenido dos semanas de conversaciones que en verdad valieron la pena sin decirme que mi novio y mi mejor amiga se andaban enrollando. Vuelve a mirarme y la comisura de su boca se inclina hacia arriba en una sonrisa de complicidad y algo de ¿arrogancia? Mientras pasa a mi lado y se dirige al sofá.

Veo como lanza las mantas al sofá junto a la almohada.

No voy a quedarme aquí Sasuke intento impedir que pierda tiempo en hospitalidad hacia mí, se que se siente mal por mí, pero casi ni le conozco y me siento más cómoda en un hotel que un sofá extraño.

Por otra parte, las habitaciones de hotel requieren dinero. El cual no tengo en este momento, algo que está en mi bolso, enfrente de aquí, justo donde las dos personas que menos quiero ver están, quizá no sea esto tan mala idea después de todo. Sasuke arma el sofá y bajo su vista a mi ropa empapada. Bajo mi vista hacia el pequeño charco de agua que estoy creando.

Oh, lo siento murmuro. Mi cabello está pegado hacia mí y doy gracias a tenerlo algo largo pues justo ahora mi camisa mojada torpemente "cubre" mi sujetador rosa chillón ¿Dónde está el baño?

El sigue mirándome y luego voltea su cabeza señalando el baño, abro mi maleta y saco ropa limpia y seca. Decido no ser tan descarada y me pongo mi pantalón de yoga y una camiseta sin mangas, tomo mis artículos personales y me voy al baño. Es el mismo baño que el mío… bueno el otro, veo las puertas que dirigen a ambos dormitorios, sé que uno es de él, pero muero de curiosidad por saber de quién es el otro, pero no me atrevo a abrirlo, pues la chica de Hooters* me advirtió mantenerme lejos de su habitación, ella no parece ser de las que juegan con ello.

Cierro las puertas muy bien y una vez que me siento segura me quito la ropa empapada y me meto a la ducha una vez que está caliente el agua, agradezco no estar afuera en la lluvia; pero tampoco estoy feliz donde estoy. Nunca en la vida imaginé que mi vigésimo segundo cumpleaños acabaría así. Yo en un baño ajeno y durmiendo en un sofá que pertenece a un hombre que apenas hace dos semanas conozco, todo esto a manos de la traición de las personas que más quería y me importaban, las que en verdad confiaba.

 _ ***Hooters: es el nombre comercial de dos cadenas de restaurantes estadounidenses: Hooters of America Inc., establecidas en Atlanta, Georgia, y Hooters, Inc., con sede en Clearwater, Florida.**_

 _ **Yomii20:**_ Muchas gracias por leerla, espero te guste n.n

 _ **Cinlayj2:**_ yo también amo el sasusaku n.n/ es mi pareja favorita del mundo :3 espero te guste.

 _ **Gaby Sez:**_ No era mi intención matarte DxD Jajaja espero te guste

 _ **HOLA GENTE, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRÓLOGODE ESTA HISTORIA n.n ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? SE QUE LOS CONFUNDE MUCHO PERO VERÁN QUE SE RESOLVERAN SUS DUDAS. ESPERO LEAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y COMENTEN EN ELLAS. ONEGAI…**_

 _ **TENGO EN MENTE OTRA ADAPTACIÓN. CLARO QUE LES HARÉ SABER, POR ESO NECESITO SU LIBRO FAVORITO. Cx**_

 _ **BYE-BYE.**_


	3. CAPITULO 1

**MAYBE SOMEDAY**

 **ACLARACIONES: Esta historia es una adaptación realizada por mi del hermoso libro Maybe Someday de Colleen Hoover va a estar narrado tanto como por Sakura como Sasuke, ya sin más espero que les guste y a leer se ha dicho.**

 **1**

 **SAKURA**

 **DOS SEMANAS ANTES.**

Me encuentro aquí en el balcón de mi apartamento mientras veo que el sol se ha ocultado en el apartamento de enfrente refrescando por fin el ambiente a una brisa otoñal, le dije a Anko que me gusta hacer la tarea afuera; no es como si quisiera decirle que es por cierto guitarrista que vive enfrente que diario a las ocho de la noche toca. Ya hasta parezco reloj manual adivinando el tiempo.

Desde hace semanas que le escucho, siempre toca una hora he notado como algunos vecinos salen también a escucharle pero nadie es tan fiel como yo, diario estoy aquí; amo la música, tanto que cambié mi carrera a especializarme en música claro que mi padre hubiese querido que fuera abogada como él. Siempre eh tocado el piano, solo que eso nadie sabe.

 _La mediocridad es un desperdicio en la vida_ bien me lo dijo mi padre cuando cambié mi especialidad.

 _Una vida de mediocridad_. Lo encontré divertido, digo es abogado así que siempre está insatisfecho imagínense mi vida. Escucho como acaba una canción y empieza con otra que nunca había escuchado, siempre toca las mismas canciones en el mismo orden. Pero esa canción… a pesar de que nunca la he escuchado ya es mi nueva favorita, a veces me pregunto si tendrá una banda o solo las hace por diversión.

Me recargo en el balcón con las manos demostrando pereza, es lo suficientemente lejos de él para no sentirme acosadora. ¿Qué pensaría Kakashi si se entera que estoy empezando a tener un flechazo hacia ese guitarrista? No puedo negarlo, cualquiera que vea su talento también se enamoraría de él. Esa manera en la que toca con los ojos cerrados y a veces cruzando las piernas y con la guitarra en vertical, me fascina hasta dejarme sin aliento de eso me doy cuenta cuando jadeo para conseguir aire.

Sumemos esto a que es muy lindo, tiene un cabello azabache rebelde que al bajar la vista a su guitarra tapa sus ojos, es demasiado irresistible a pesar de que no se distinguen de donde estoy el color de sus ojos; siempre se ve desconectado del mundo como si la música le fuera su vida entera, admiro eso de los músicos pues demuestran su gran potencial, una confianza que no tengo, me mira como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

El contacto visual que sostenemos hace que me sonroje y baje la mirada, genial, me descubrió mirándolo intensamente no hice algo malo pero se siente rara su mirada, que mirando de reojo aún no la aparta a pesar de que sigue tocando, mi corazón se acelera.

—Aquí está mi linda chica— Kakashi aparece de la nada, así que trato de ocultar mi sorpresa pues se supone que sepa que venía hoy.

Siento que aún me mira el chico de la guitarra así que para no parecer una acosadora y más una chica que sale a su balcón, saludo de beso a Kakashi haciendo que él se recargue en la silla y me bese al revés.

—Ven nena —me dice mi novio presionando mis hombros, le obedezco y me envuelve en sus brazos. Mis ojos se sorprenden al escuchar cómo abruptamente se detiene la guitarra de en frente y miro como nos observa profundamente y se mete a su apartamento, parecía enojado.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —Me pregunta Kakashi.

—Aburrida… no quiero hablar de ella ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Muy… interesante —mientras me besa el cuello hasta la clavícula me dice esas dos palabras.

—¿Por qué? —Le indago muy curiosa.

—Pues en si sucedió en el almuerzo dice Fui a almorzar con un amigo y justo cuando pedíamos recomendación del postre llegó la policía y el susurró algo como "mierda" y se echó a correr hasta que en la esquina lo atraparon y nos gritó "el tiramisú es el mejor" mientras se lo llevaban.

—¿Lo juras? ¿Pasó eso realmente?

—Te lo juro amor, además tenía razón ese tiramisú estaba realmente delicioso. Kami realmente bueno— me jura con una sonrisa mientras nos vemos fijamente— ¿Hiciste algo de cenar?

—Pues hoy comimos ensalada… te haré una —Me meto seguida de él, mientras me marcho a la cocina él se queda con Anko en el sofá.

Mientras miro de reojo como Anko lucha por ver la televisión y hacer la tarea al mismo tiempo, saco las cosas para la ensalada, me siento una terrible novia, olvidé que hoy venía y no le he preparado nada; cada que viene le preparo algo. Nuestra relación ha sido buena, llevamos dos años, claro que como todos tenemos nuestras peleas y demás, se intensificó esto cuando se mudó a media hora de aquí.

Me sugirió que me mudara con él, la idea a él le parece definitiva, como si pusiera mi destino a su merced. Aunque sé que viene después de la mudanza "matrimonio" la verdad es que quisiera vivir sola un tiempo, vamos a penas cumpliré en unas semanas veintidós así que no hay prisa. Le llevo su ensalada hasta el sofá.

—¿Por qué ves esa mierda? —Le reclama a Anko— todo lo que hacen es hablar y hablar y ser dramáticas esas mujeres…

—Por eso la veo —Le contraataca mi amiga mientras sube el volumen y lo ignora.

Me acerco y le entrego la ensalada.

—Gracias nena me sonríe ¿Hay cerveza? —Asiento y me voy por una al refrigerador.

Me froto los brazos mientras veo sus cervezas, trato de no enojarme y me pregunto ¿De verdad quiero darle la cena a este tipo siempre? ¿Estoy lista para eso?

—Sakura…—Kakashi me llama y chasquea los dedos enfrente a mí— ¿mi cerveza nena?

Le entrego su cerveza y me voy al baño para darme una ducha, tenemos una buena relación, sé que me ama pero lo que no entiendo es por qué cada vez que pienso en un futuro con él, no me emociona nada.

 **SASUKE.**

Mei se inclina y me besa mi frente —Me tengo que ir.

Me encuentro semi recargado contra la cabecera con ella a hojarascas de mi, odio el hecho de que ahora se haya mudado bastante lejos, pero hace que el tiempo que pase con ella sea más significativo. La jalo hacia mi tratando de persuadirla a que se marche después, miro como se ríe y se baja de mi. Pero la alcanzo y señalo su pecho.

—Tú…—le beso su nariz— debes quedarte una noche más.

—Tengo clases, lo siento.

La beso, se que ya no se quedará esa noche extra que le pido. Jamás ha faltado salvo cuando se enferma hasta no poder ni caminar, en cierto sentido quiero que se sienta solo un poco mal y se quede conmigo. De mala gana le doy un beso. —Ve con cuidado avísame cuando llegues a casa —le ordeno, ella asiente y se pone la ropa que momentos antes se quito a toda prisa.

Llevo con ella cinco años de noviazgo y sé que para este tiempo ya muchas parejas viven juntas pero no con ella, Mei no es así es muy independiente, casi asusta, desde pequeña anduvo al cuidado de sus abuelos, su abuela falleció cuando ella tenía dieciséis y ahora que su abuelo esta en un asilo no para de ser feliz, la apoyo. Lo malo es su pasantía y el año que viene se va a San Antonio, y no la seguiría no dejaré definitivamente Austin por San Antonio. A menos que ella me lo pidiera, claro.

—Dile a mi cuñado que le deseo buena suerte —me dice al pie de la puerta— Deja de torturarte por tu bloqueo, sé que pronto encontrarás a tu musa. Te amo.

—También te amo.

Se marcha de la habitación y del apartamento. Sé que trata de ser comprensiva con mi bloqueo pero estoy tan desesperado. No sé si es por Itachi o porque ya no tengo ni más remota idea de nada. Mi teléfono vibra… Itachi, esto me hace sentir peor.

 **Itachi:** _Han pasado semanas, por favor dime que ya tienes algo._

 **YO:** _Ando en eso, ¿Qué tal el tour?_

 **Itachi:** _bien pero recuérdame patear el trasero de Suigetsu, son muchos conciertos y lugares._

 **Yo:** _son lo que hacen que tu nombre brille afuera._

 **Itachi:** _NUESTRO nombre. Ya sabes que también eres parte de todo esto, de la banda._

 **Yo:** _Por favor ni mi bloqueo supero._

 **Itachi:** _Deberías salir más, rompe tu monotonía hermanito, como romper con tu novia esa… Mei por el bien de la música. El dolor te traerá de nuevo del bloqueo. Como country_

 **Yo:** _Le diré a Mei lo que dijiste. Buena Idea…_

 **Itachi:** _Nunca harás que tu chica me odie y lo sabes. Dale un saludo de mi parte y haz una canción. Nuestras carreras y vidas dependen de ti._

 **Yo:** _Idiota_

 **Itachi:** _¿A caso eso es ira? Úsalo. Escribe una canción de cómo odias a tu pequeño hermano y luego me la mandas. ;)_

 **Yo:** _Te la daré cuando saques tus mierdas de la habitación. La hermana de Karin quizá se mude en un mes._

 **Itachi:** _¿Has conocido a Tayuya?_

 **YO:** _No. ¿Debo hacerlo?_

 **Itachi:** _si tu plan es vivir con dos Karines…_

 **Yo:** _Kuso*…_

 **Itachi:** _Exactamente, hablamos luego._

Cierro los mensajes de mi hermano y abro los de Suigetsu.

 **Yo:** _Tenemos que buscar un compañero de cuarto. Itachi y yo decimos que en definitiva NO a Tayuya. Dile a Karin ya que ustedes se llevan demasiado bien._

 **Suigetsu:** _Bien, Hijo de puta._

Suelto una pequeña risa, tomo mi guitarra y salgo al balcón. Son casi las ocho, y sé que ella estará afuera en su balcón. No sé cuan raras le parecerán mis acciones, pero lo único que puedo hacer es tratar, no tengo nada que perder.

 ***Kuso: Mierda.**

 **HOLA GENTE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO ¿QUÉ LES VA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA?**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE PORQUE EN SERIO ME PARECE MUY SASUSAKU, ¿A QUE ITACHI ES UN AMOR? SON UNOS HERMANOS MUY LOCOS n.n BUENO NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA SAYO.**


End file.
